Due to the problem of energy crisis, in recent years, people have focused on the development of all kinds of electric vehicles such as electric cars and electric locomotive. Moreover, for the recharging of electric vehicles, the electric vehicle charging stations are also built at designed places or sharing place with the gas stations. Generally, the charging apparatus for the electric vehicles has a charging plug, and a user can connect the charging plug to a battery socket of the electric vehicle to perform contacting charging through metal positive and negative electrodes. However, the contacting charging must be carried out by manual, which is inconvenient, and when the charging plug is improperly connected to the battery socket, the charging process could be dangerous such as electric leakage and explosion. Thus, some of the charging stations starts using the induction charging, which has a primary coil buried under a parking lot and configured to achieve induction charging with a secondary coil installed on the electric vehicle when the electric vehicle is parked on the parking lot.
However, the conventional charging apparatus for electric vehicle is disadvantageous because: (i) it is not easy to control the relative position between the primary and secondary coils such that the parking lot needs to bury a plurality of primary coils, which greatly increases the power consumption and causes primary coils to be overheated; and (ii) different electric vehicles have different-heights of chassis, which makes the secondary coil installed on the chassis of the electric vehicle to have different distance from the primary coils, and when the induction charging is carried out at too large or too small distance, the overheating of the coils and reduction of charging efficiency are prone to be happened. Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved design for a charging apparatus for electric vehicle to overcome the problems presented above.